Fairy Tail: Ishgar's Finest!
by Tyoung32
Summary: Finally, the war between human and demon was over. Fiore's finest has conquered the demons that have plagued them. With nothing but peace in front of them it seems, a "friendly" challenge has been issued by the King of Pergrande. But of course, all isn't what it seems.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 0: Disclaimer

Dear readers,

This is a disclaimer, stating the following:

I apologize to those it matters to, about the incompletion of the second installment of the Fairy Tail/White Eclipse story. Reason for the incompletion; I simply lost muse to finish the story. My deepest apologies to my readers who were enjoying, but I just loathed the vibe of the story so much it turned to a hiatus in writing for so long. So as an alternate solution, I've decided to tell you here what happens to certain characters and the story itself from the point I dropped the story until the end; really just to catch you up on added abilities, plot and such for this third installment.

The story itself - The mages win the demon's tournament, angering Daityas which caused him to send the demons across Fiore to destroy. First fighting their way out and escaping the kingdom filled with Dark mages, they were split into teams to take on the remaining demons, including Daityas and Tartarus. After long, hard fought battles, Natsu, Takeru and the others succeeded in finally ridding the world of Daityas and the demons destroying the final threat (besides Zeref) of Fiore.

Tayakata — having a struggle against Maggie Solfatara, the volcanic demon, Taya succumbed to her past, having been part of Tartarus themselves before escaping long ago. After a heavy influence from Maggie, reminding the female of who she really was, Tayakata decided that she was right, and it was impossible to run from it. Something triggered inside her, and Taya joined the demon side for one last final fight, only to eventually be defeated along with the others in that fight.

Gray Fullbuster and Kuro Crane - The two makers of ice and fire were paired together against the flame and ice demon in the final bout. With their magic being less than effective against their demon counterparts, there was only one solution if they wanted to survive the war of human vs demon. Both Kuro and Gray absorbed their respective elemental demons, gaining their demon slaying powers; Gray the Ice Devil Slayer, and Kuro the Fire Devil Slayer — ultimately defeating the two demons.

Lucy — in her most heated battle between Celestial Wizard and Celestial Demon, Lucy was losing to Ruika, the Celestial Demon, decisively. Summoning three spirits at a time, (yes, just like canon Tartarus you see where this is going) Aquarius demanded Lucy break her key. After much hesitation, Lucy complied, summoning the Celestial Spirit King to defeat Ruika, also giving her the star dress ability.

The New guilds — Aurora Pistola, Black Phoenix, Twilight Zone, Shaman's Haven, all disbanded for numerous reasons.

Aurora Pistola - Their guild master, Mac, sacrificing himself to save his kids from certain destruction against an elemental demon, basically self destructing himself along with the demon. The already small guild couldn't hold together after losing the father figure, disbanding.

Black Phoenix - Tristan Gareth, their ace, making the call, The guild disbanded on account of the "sins" they performed, starting with how they followed a corrupted council's orders to track down and take out Fairy Tail/White Eclipse in the beginning. No one could talk them out of disbanding.

Twilight Zone - their Ace, Evanee Carlisle, decided that her guild was too weak for her to be part of. Literally shouldering the load for her guild the entire final fight, her power hungry nature caused her to leave everyone who cared for her, which in turn caused their S class, Rylo Yutaka, to leave in his own way as well. After that, and with their master never home to give official statements, the others decided to close down the guild and part ways with a sorrowful goodbye.

Shaman's Haven - a simple disbandment, the guild master, Satoshi, set his kids free. Always listening to the winds, he said that he was told it was the best option. Satoshi went traveling after the disbandment, along with Mason, never seen again.

Zeref does appear at the end of the battle, explaining to Natsu how he wasn't killed by him, just merely defeated back at the battle in Magnolia but shortly disappears after, stating how Natsu wasn't ready, and saying no more before leaving. Besides him, every other villain in the story so far has been defeated permanently.

\- I'll happily update this if I remember any other significant changes in the story that didn't make it to the stopping point! Thanks and once more, I apologize for not finishing the second installment, but I hope you'll enjoy the third all the same!

-Tyoung32


	2. Chapter 1: Prologue

Chapter 1: Prologue

"What'd you say, Salamander!?"! Takeru Tenebrae shouted, pressing his head against the one and only, Natsu Dragneel's. The two were now locked in a comical struggle, pushing back and forth as neither one wanted to give way.

"I said yer not strong enough to keep up! How many times ya wanna hear it, Takeru!?" Natsu shouted while pushing back. As he did, veins began to sprout, only adding to the childish back and forth between the two dragon slayers. Behind them, were members from there respective guilds; Lucy face palming and shaking her head at the embarrassing display Natsu put on. Not to mention Happy right behind him, egging the young male on.

"Do they have to do this, everyday!?" The blonde haired female shouted, more to herself than the others.

"You think it would get old to them, right?" The brunette of White Eclipse, Heather Viperosso, asked. Arms folded, she too gave a huff as Natsu and Takeru continued pushing their heads back and forth. Finally, turning back to her collective group, she gave an exaggerated shrug. "Even after all we've been through together, you think they'd find some common ground. At least they've never come to blows—"

Just before she could finish that sentence, Takeru went flying against his will. A black blur, zooming right past Heather and into the wall of the closest building; all of which caused her to widen her eyes in shock. Everyone was now still after turning to the Shadow Dragon Slayer, Takeru, who was wincing from the painful shot he just received. Turning back, everyone stared at Natsu, who was still holding his follow-through.

"I stand corrected." Heather renounced. The vibe now quickly changing from comically frustrating, to hostile. The familiar green haired, dual colored eye Weather God Slayer, Jaxon Meteoro stepped forward, brows furrowed as he let a stint of lightning run through his fingers. "Hey, you pink colored shit head. Who said you could take cheap shots?"

"Now now..." Levy said, throwing her hands in surrender as she made herself known to the equation. "Maybe if Natsu apologized—"

"To these blowhards!? I rather die!" He replied, quickly cutting Levy's suggestion down.

"Gihi, beside..." Who else but Gajeel to step up next to Natsu, and now even a cocky grinning Gray Fullbuster when a fight had the potential to break out; especially against their new rivals, White Eclipse, the only guild who has yet to falter against the all powerful fairies. "Apologizing wasn't ever a thing to do with these jackasses anyways!"

"Gajeel!" Levy yelled in a disciplinary form, though it had no effect whatsoever.

"I'll end this.." She said, the scarlet haired knight spoke as she began walking forward. Only a few steps happened however before she was halted by the sound of a gun and a fresh bullet hole now planted into the ground just before her. The situation now just went from hostile...to a code red as Erza turned her now angered visage back towards the golden suspect — the raven haired, blue eyed gunslinger himself. White Eclipse's strongest S class mage, Reve Volver. The nozzle from the gun still smoking, Reve slowly raised his confident sights towards the angered Erza Scarlet. "Now now, I don't remember asking you to break up a potential fairy beat down. Unless, you're afraid of yet another whooping from my boys?"

"Takeru's the one planted against a wall." Gray fired back with a mirror like expression, which caused Reve to take on a terrifying expression; one that could cause anyone, in his guild, to immediately silence themselves. A rare look, since Reve was used to using sarcasm and charisma instead. "I wasn't talking to the weaker maker mage here, was I?"

"Weaker!?" Gray bared his teeth as his eyes shifted from Reve, to Kuro, who was completely innocent, slurping noodles out of a bowl until the two made eye contact. The flame haired male keep innocent visage locked on Fullbuster, smiling all the same as he would as he slurped up the noodles hanging from his mouth. "Hi."

The tension grew quickly, only the females, besides Erza, finding the entire situation unnecessary. The three even stood together, Heather, Levy, and Lucy, disappointed in the boys...and Erza, as they continued their standoff.

"Alright, that's enough out of all of you."

All eyes now shifted from the impending fight, to the two elder men walking towards them. Draped in a white robe with jet black hair marked with grey streaks, Calium, the White Eclipse guild master, was being accompanied by none other than the shorter Makarov Dreyar.

"You've caused so much of a ruckus here, even when we were the ones who called you brats here." Makarov stated, shaking his head.

"Not now Gramps! I'm kicking these guys asses!" Natsu shouted and even attempted to follow through as he took a lunging step forward towards the White Eclipse side. That one step was all he got before a giant fist from Makarov slammed downward into the thick headed skull of Natsu, planting him into the ground so hard even Lucy and Levy jumped, vibrating in comical shock. Gajeel and Gray then began whistling, backing away behind Erza as Makarov retracted his arm away from the groaning Salamander.

"You're all so noisy, that I'm surprised the other guilds didn't do anything to stop you idiots from fighting."

"Huh?" The three stooges, Gray, Natsu, and Gajeel questioned in unison. Finally, they turned to see Sting and Rogue sitting in front of Sabertooth as Sting himself gave a small wave along with a nervous laughter. "I was just gonna let Natsu-San do what he always does! Don't mind us!"

"Yeah, besides..." The voice was none other than Bacchus from the guild Quatro Cerberus. He raised a mug of alcohol to his lips before finishing his sentence. "It's been the Fairy Tail White Eclipse show for the past while now anyways. Why we were called here, no one knows, and I'm sure we'll be useless in the end."

"That's an unhandsome spirit you got there, Bacchus." Sparkling, posing, and looking as "handsome" as ever, Ichiya and the Trimen, along with Jenny Realight, were now in the picture. "Your parfum wreaks of ale and disappointment. That's not handsome at all~"

"Not handsome!" The Trimen sung in unison, clapping twice as Ichiya spun around.

"We've been called here for a reason. The parfum of alliance is upon us, can't you smell it?"

"Can't you!?" The three did it again, clapping twice more. Breaking off from there little show, Hibiki, Ren, and Eve then appeared before the three girls, Hibiki's arms around the waist side of both Lucy and Heather.

"But now that the fighting is over, I'm sure you lovely ladies would like to sit down after being shaken up by such cavemen like hostility. Such delicate flowers shouldn't have to go through such a thing."

"You have two seconds to stop touching me." Heather demanded in a fearing tone. Hibiki quickly removed his hand, backing away from the Poison Dragon Slayer with his hands up in surrender and a sweat drop falling from the back of his head. "M-my apologies, Heather-chan. Your intimidation is only matched by your beauty however..."

He then quickly switched back to Trimem mode, winking towards the brunette as he ran his hand through a side of his hair. "And I'd happily die to be next to such stunning looks~."

While the women were being bothered by the Blue Pegasus members, which including Ichiya who was just punted by Erza into the sky, Lyon made Lamia Scale's presence known. "Bacchus is kind of right. Though I'm still the superior pupil between me and Gray, (Gray: He still believes that?) as a guild it's been these two on top and Sabertooth the closest behind. And by closest, I mean they're not even close." Nodding behind him was Chelia, a sort of somber expression due to the fact that Wendy was currently absent, Toby, Yuuka and the Iron Rock Saint himself, Jura.

"Pathetic malarkey." She replied to the negative comments about each other. Kagura stepped forward, Mermaid Heel right behind her. "If that's how you think of your guild, then why are you in one? Not a day goes by when I'm not training to defeat Erza-nee–...ahem, Erza. To think the rest of you have given up."

Suddenly, a collective grin appeared on every mage's features. An almost eery aura crowding the area as they kept their visages on both White Eclipse and Fairy Tail. Bacchus then spoke once more. "I don't remember saying anything bout us givin' up. We'll be back in contention for strongest guild one day, heh... They got some big targets on their backs! But until then..." Aura dying, Bacchus took another swig from his mug, letting out a pleasured exhale as he did. "We'll continue training in the backgrounds. Just wait for us though. Soon again, we'll be wild!"

"Four!" The Quatro Cerberus mages shouted behind Bacchus in unison.

"Erza. Did Laxus not show up?" The Fairy Tail guild master asked, quieting down the ruckus. She shook her head. "No sir. He said that he was one hundred percent sure it was unimportant, and he left with the Raijinshū to go train like always."

Makarov then let out a huge sigh. "Well, I guess you can call it a head start.."

"What about Sidney?" Calium asked, turning to their own guild's spokesman, Reve.

"You know how he is, old man. You're asking the crypt keeper to come out to a public place without any clear direction. He's out training as well."

"I expected no less." Calium responded with the same disappointment as Makarov.

"So why are we called here anyways?" Gajeel asked. "And why with the bozos?"

"Who're you calling bozos, you scrap metal eating weirdo?" Luke Cloud asked, speaking up for the first time since everyone appeared. Gajeel was quick to turn to his direction, but dismissed it as Makarov and Calium decided to continue in order to keep the hostility down.

"We have big news for you all. Let us all step inside the bar to discuss it. We reserved it just for you all." Calium smiled, ushering everyone towards the Magnolian bar with a cheery expression.

Inside, after drinks were passed around to those who asked, Calium and Makarov stood at the center of attention. Makarov then held up a small screen, which projected a larger screen once turned on.

"Oh! Gramps what's that!?" Natsu asked in amazement.

"A screen, duh." Jaxon replied as if the pink haired male was that stupid, now holding a grin on his face as his friends snickered at Jaxon's comment, though Natsu's glare showed that he wasn't fond of the response.

"This came straight from the Pergrande Kingdom. They have very advanced technology. Now, everyone sit quiet and watch the message."

As the bar came to a hush, a large, murky skinned male appeared on the screen. Not really pale, but he wasn't really flourishing with color either. He was seated on a throne, sitting upright with the utmost poise. The male was bulky. He had short, purplish hair with a matching goatee that stopped just before the chin on each side; not connecting.

"Greetings, country of Fiore. As you should be aware of, my name is Ashnard. I'm the ruler of Pergrande Kingdom; the largest country in Ishgar. I've come in regards to a competition I'm holding here at my palace. All is invited. I've contacted every country here in Ishgar as well as yourselves to join this once in a lifetime opportunity. I've decided to host a tournament! But it's not just any tournament. This event will include your countries finest mages, as long as they're in a guild of course, representing your country as they take on Ishgar, literally. Five representatives from each country, but you may choose and substitute whoever you like throughout the duration of the tournament. Don't worry about expenses. Everything, and I mean everything, has been taken care of in such regards. The competition will begin one year from now. I feel that is a suitable time for you to gather your strongest team, since I'm sure there will be plenty of competition within your homestead when it comes to gathering your roster. As you can see..." He opened a right hand, ushering the camera towards said direction as five figures stood in the background, not exactly visible, but it could be seen that five people were standing just behind him. "I already have my beginning five, and they're hungry to prove that they're the greatest in Ishgar. The world of magic is vast. It's time to see what each country is missing, and which one is the greatest of greats. We'll be in contact. Until then, Fiore, I wish you all good luck."

With the transmission ending, Natsu was the first one out his seat, yelling at the top of his lungs with both fists clenched. "Alright! I'm fired up now! Let's join this thing and show everyone who is the better country!"

As Natsu held up the famous Fairy Tail sign in the air, cheers came from his guild mates.

Then, not to be outdone, Takeru stepped up to the plate with his own outspoken prowess. "We're in it to win it, right guys!? Because it's White Eclipse..."

His brethren followed, some raising glasses while the others held their hands up in a "W" formation. "...Or second place!"

The other guilds quickly followed with cheers and what not until Makarov and Calium finally gained control of the room. "Now, I know it seems like a fun time, and it sounds like you're all in..." Makarov started. "But know this..."

With those words, everyone turned to pay attention to the elder as he gained a serious expression. "The countries we're up against, don't have the same laws as us. They don't have the same way of living as we do, so their morals aren't the same as ours. Because of that, their demeanors won't be the same as ours either."

"Come on, Makarov." Reve replied. "After what we've been through with those demons, and Daityas himself, I think we can handle some humans with short fuses and bad tempers."

"Heed this warning, Reve! You'll all see in due time, but each country has their own lifestyle. Especially Pergrande Kingdom theirselves. They're run by a dictatorship, all by the man you just saw, Ashnard. There's no real freedom there. Everything is different no matter which country you come across, so when it's time, and I'll remind you all again, be careful!"

Calium rubbed the back of his head, sighing loudly. "I guess until that time comes, you all should train until we can decide a fair way to choose our roster."

"I'm gonna start now! Natsu yelled, already on the floor doing push-ups at a comically high speed.

"There's no need for that!" Lucy yelled towards Natsu in embarrassment. "Honestly, you're so embarrassing sometimes I mean we're in a bar— Gajeel!"

More comical shock as the Iron Dragon Slayer joined his Fire counterpart on the bar floor, doing push-ups right next to him.

"I ain't gonna let ash breath beat me ever! I'm gonna make the damn roster!"

"Someone help." Lucy cried, tears actually streaming down her cheeks as she looked away from the embarrassing sight. Pantherlily merely shook his head along with Happy, all while sitting comfortably in Levy's arms.

"Man, good thing we have some public control." Reve stated, turning away from the two slayers and back to his guild. As he did, he noticed the faces they now held. Blank stares as Jaxon pointed Reve back to the display that was happening. The gunslinger turned, now facing the show in horror as Takeru was seen on the ground across from Natsu and Gajeel, doing sit-ups instead.

"It's about your core." He said in such a normal manner.

"Get up you idiot!" Reve yelled. Too bad it feel on deaf ears as the rest of the bar erupted in laughter.

Natsu then hopped up, holding his right, flexing bicep with his left hand as he shouted to the guild.

"No matter who makes the team, just know, we're gonna win it all! Let's show these guys who's the strongest in Ishgar!"

In unison, the first time the entire house agreed to a point, they shouted the famous Happy saying as glasses were raised in the air.

"Aye Sir!"

—

Pergrande Kingdom:

"Mii, Aki, I have a special job for you two."

Deep within the palace that belonged to the king of Pergrande, he sat upon his throne, two figures standing in front of him as he spoke. Ashnard held a golden cup in his hands, swirling the wine around as he stared at his competitors in amusement. "You two, you are my two go to mages. So, I have something for you to do."

Mii quickly saluted. Mii was a female, average height with red hair and green eyes. Behind her attire, she held a large weapon of some sort; hidden due to being holstered for the time being. "Mii Koryuji at your service your highness!" She shouted. Aki on the other hand, simply placed a pinky in his ear, digging through it as he waited for Ashnard to continue. Aki Makoto, the male that stood just an inch under six feet. He had spiky but short chalky black hair. Yellow eyes staring back towards the king of Pergrande in uninterested fashion, the well built male waited for Ashnard to continue. "What is it?"

Ashnard curled his lip towards Aki's response. "First, you should fix your greeting, before I withdraw you from this team. You know how bad you need this, Aki Makoto."

A "tch" left him, tongue wavering past fang like teeth as he faked a salute with eyes rolling. "Aki Makoto, at your service...sir."

"Very good. Now, I need you two to take a visit to a certain place and test the waters. I heard they had some very powerful run-ins over the last while, and I need you two to confirm if we should be worried or not."

"Oh goody!" Mii shouted, hopping up and down a few times with glee. Of course, Aki didn't establish the same enthusiasm, simply standing there, waiting for the rest of the instructions.

"Head down to Fiore. It shouldn't take you more than a week by ship. Once there, any Fairy Tail mages you can find, do them in, understood?"

Aki grinned, eyes lowering towards Ashnard once the order was given. "My, are we afraid of the competition, your royalness?"

Ashnard turned to Aki, curling his lip once more. "One more time Aki, and it's back to that shitty hole you call a city with nothing to show for it. Don't forget about the promise you made to those slum hangers down there."

It was now Aki who was irked. Slum hangers — exactly what it sounded like, a group of people who lived in the slums of an area. The less fortunate, and that's where Aki was from, though he held pride about his hometown.

"Povert City may be the joke of Pergrande financially, but that isn't our fault, is it..sir?" Aki began walking off, Mii shifting gazes back and forth from the king to the young boy repeatedly before saluting Ashnard once more before running off to catch up with Aki.

Once they left, Ashnard signaled for someone. From the shadows, another woman appeared. This time, she had long white hair held just off the ground by a large purple bow; the same color as her eyes.

"Astorah." Ashnard stated as the girl bowed. "I'm sure you called me to tell me the words I wanted to hear, yes?" Astorah asked with a smirk pressed upon her features.

"No matter how strong he is, and how much I need him. He won't live after speaking to his ruler in such a manner. Once the tournament is over..."

A dark aura came over Ashnard as his gaze lowered. The ominous feeling, or maybe it was his own magic prowess, shaking the room.

"Kill Aki Makoto."

"Aki-kun! You can't talk to the king like that! He's our ruler!" Mii shouted as the two walked over to the ship prepared for them. Walking on, Aki ignored Mii a bit longer, the girl puffing out her cheeks with tiny fists clenched by her side. "I'm serious! You have to behave or our ruler will get mad!"

"He's your ruler, Mii, not mine. And you're talking to me like we're so familiar when we just met a week ago. Awfully comfortable, aren't you?" Aki asked her, flashing a toothy grin after taking his seat.

Mii scoffed. "What would you possibly do to me, Aki-kun? We're teammates."

"What if I'm a traitor?" Still grinning, Aki quickly grabbed a black bag under his seat as he felt the rumbling start of the ship. "If anything, I'll probably just haunt you in your dreams~ you catch me?"

Mii continued pouting, folding her arms with a "hmph!"

"If I ever caught you in my dreams, I'll wake up and blast your head off, got that!?"

"Aye aye, relax." Aki responded once more, opening the bag to grab and gulp down a small vial. A small "ah~" to show his relief as he tossed the bottle back into the bag, he then leaned back in his seat, ready for the takeoff that was already happening. "Now for a comfortable ride. Look, Mii. You're very prestigious, and almost a legend at what you do. That's why you're here. That and you've been close to the king your whole life. Me, I'm just an underdog that was given an opportunity after showing that Povert City had something to offer after all. My guild and city is counting on me to do the impossible. Bring funds to the city? Like Ashnard will really do such a thing for us. But I have people at home...who really need it. You're here because it comes with your job title. I may be pushing his buttons, but do you really think I would push the insane ruler of Pergrande over the edge? As exciting as fighting an entire army in Ishgar's biggest country sounds... I'll pass. Now..."

Turning out to the window as the ship was now high into the clouds, Aki gave a grin as they were on their way to their destination; Fiore.

"Let's go meet our neighbors, and give them a greeting they'll never forget."


	3. Chapter 2: Surprises and Encounters

Chapter 2: Surprises and Encounters.

"How long do you think they'll last? I give it a week." Makarov asked and then stated before lifting his mug to his pair of lips.

"Ten days at the most." Calium answered, doing the same as the two nodded in unison.

That was exactly a week before. Now, perched on the railing of White Eclipse's front patio with the exact same expression, the two guild masters weren't surprised at all by what was going on.

"It seems you were right, Makarov. Good thing we didn't wager anything." Calium stated with a small grin on his features.

Makarov simply grunted and then nodded. "One week, and they're about to blow a fuse. Who's idea was this again?"

Calium then lowered his mug, eyes slowly shifting over to the other elder. "If I recall..."

"We should train together!" The Celestial Mage, Lucy Heartfilia of a week's past yelled inside the bar. Immediately, everyone that wasn't Fairy Tail or White Eclipse backed away from her as if Lucy had the plague, causing her to blink a few times in confusion before looking around towards those who gave her space. Not a single soul even looked her in the eye as Sting spoke, facing the wall away from Lucy.

"With you guys? That's not training, that's just constantly getting our asses handed to us."

Continuous nods came from Lector, Sting's exceed. "Sting-kun is strong, but everyone knows the reality here now! There's no way anyone would workout with the two top guilds in Fiore."

"Don't blame ya." Reve chimed in, soaking in the fear with a grin on his face.

"Wipe that smirk kid." Bacchus added. "We still plan on catching up. It's just a waste to train with you guys, because we wouldn't be able to get anything done by getting our asses kicked at our present state. That ain't wild."

At that moment, with even Kagura silent due to the truth of everyone's grief with Lucy's idea, they began exiting the bar; Sting waving as he walked out. "Don't worry, we'll see you guys in a year, ready to go!"

All this caused Lucy to drop her head, feeling guilty from her proposal. A hefty sigh escaped her throat before she turned her sights to the hand now placed on her shoulder. It was Natsu, grinning towards Takeru and the rest of White Eclipse. "Aye, it's settled then! Fairy Tail and White Eclipse will train together! If you blowhards can keep up that is!"

"Keep up, he said." Jaxon chimed in with a chuckle. "Reve, we should use our regimen for this. I don't trust no Fairy training."

Reve smirked, swirling the mug in his hand as he agreed with Jaxon's proposal. "Right. We want to get stronger, not complacent."

"Fine!" Gray yelled with a bit of a bitterness in his tone. "We'll do it your way. If we don't see results, then we'll switch it up!"

"It's settled then. Tomorrow, we'll begin!" Reve shouted once more to an agreeing crowd.

That was a week before. As a week slowly passed, what the two guild masters expected...began to happen.

"What are you doing!?" Reve yelled in panting anger, towards none other than Erza. "There's twenty dummies in all. How hard is it to destroy ten of them!?"

Frustrated herself, Erza fired back towards her temporary training partner. "You tell me! You missed yours the time before!"

"I'm warmed up now! You're still slowing us down!" He replied. "We've been doing this for week! Pick it up!"

Frustration and tension quickly building, Erza just stood there in flustering anger before a loud suck of her teeth happened as she slid back into a readied position, two swords in hand. "Just start it again!" She yelled in exhaustion.

Over to the right, things weren't any better.

Just now making their way up the mountainside with larger than life boulders strapped to their backs, Takeru and Natsu were huffing, crawling on hands and knees. They had a rope tied around one another, signifying how they couldn't advance up the mountain without the other. Collapsing into the snow after removing the boulder, Takeru continued to pant heavily before he finally spoke. "You suck, Salamander. You're holding me back...!"

"Bastard, what was that!? You fell off your own mountain three times!" Natsu yelled, still on hands and knees as he did. He turned his head upward to growl Takeru's way. "I saved you!"

"Because you were holding me down at first! I can't move forward without your slow ass! You're slow!"

"Say it again!" Natsu shouted, he and Takeru now somehow finding the energy to meet face to face for a hostile confrontation.

This seemed to be the vibe for everyone, as even Kuro seemed to be becoming frustrated with his partner, Gray.

"I just don't understand how hard it is to do it right! It's a sword, then a cannon, then shield!" The flame haired maker said in a raised voice. Gray let out a "tch!"

"You keep talking about me messing up, but why can't you do it either?"

"I'm talking about us both! I think your mistakes are rubbing off on me." Kuro snapped back without thinking. It caused Gray to raise a brow in surprise. "What was that, you cocky bastard? You really think you're better than me, huh?"

Kuro ignored Gray, panting as he attempted to regain some magic power as well as his strength. Gray didn't take to kind to the lack of an answer, walking over to Kuro to grab his shoulder. "Oi! I asked you a question! Do you think you're better than me!?"

Kuro then turned to the ice maker, shouting as he slapped Gray's hand way from his person. "Of course I do! What kind of maker Mage would I be if I didn't!"

Even in the White Eclipse kitchen, a female with orange hair and blue eyes was seen in the midst of an argument with Fairy Tail's own Mirajane Strauss. The kitchen was now filled with smoke as the demoness opened the oven; coughing as the eldest Strauss sibling began wafting the air in an attempt to clear it. The orange haired woman then sighed heavily as she did the same. "I didn't want to sound like a show off, but like I said, you kept it in too long and it was too hot. Now they'll be done before we have any food for them."

Annoyed, Mirajane's brows furrowed after she removed the burnt whatever it was supposed to be from the oven and placed it on the counter. "No, it wasn't the time. You placed the wrong temperature, causing the oven to be too hot. But I gave you the benefit of the doubt. My mistake, Marlene."

Cheeks puffing, Marlene glared towards Mirajane with her blue eyes, clenching her petite fists by her side. "Don't—"

Before Marlene could finish raising her voice, she was halted in fear by the ominous aura around a bone chilling grinning Mirajane. "Were you about to /yell/ something at me, Marlene dear?"

"N-No...! I was...never mind!" She replied, cowering away slowly. "I don't have magic, so no need to go all demon on me!"

But Marlene wasn't going to easily subside, waiting for Mirajane to slowly drop her demonic aura. Once she did...

"But I'm just saying...!"

"Elfman!" Lisanna yelled towards her brother, who was wrestling in the snow with one Cygnus Gwydion. Their training didn't even last long enough to achieve anything. All of their energy had been poured into one thing.

"Take back what you said!" Cygnus yelled, now on top of Elfman and vigorously pulling his on his face to make him give in. Quickly, Elfman rolled over, now taking the top as he did the same to Cygnus. "Never! Meatball subs are not man! Eat something manly!"

"I'll kill you!" Cygnus yelled. Lisanna couldn't do a thing but sigh. "They can't really be fighting over this.."

The arguments between the two guilds continued back and forth. No sight of it ending at all as Calium and Makarov simply sighed in unison. The antics of everyone happening around the two guild masters almost scripted the way they predicted it.

As they sat there, the door behind them swung open. From it, a feminine voice was heard, first coughing, and then yawning as the two elders turned around.

"Oh? You're up, Roxanne?" Calium asked. Now standing before them, a curvy figure with charcoal hair and vibrantly orange eyes that were almost shining. From feet up, Makarov gave Roxanne a look over. "Oh~? And who's this, Calium? A new member?"

"One of our newer ones. A little gem Reve found, Roxanne Ericks." Calium replied while smiling towards the young female. "A bit brash and somewhat on the lazy side, but she fits right in. Her old guild disbanded, so she joined our family."

"What'd ya mean brash, Calium? And I'm not lazy! A week's sleep is necessary is all!" Roxanne fired back as she folded her arms under her chest. Orange oculars then turned to the continuously staring tipsy Makarov, whose cheeks were flushed with crimson from the effects of the ale he was drinking. "Like what you see, old timer?" She asked rhetorically. "Feisty one." Makarov simply stated as Calium simply added. "Brash."

He then continued on. "What brings you out here, Roxy? Had a change of heart?"

She simply yawned again before pointing to the door; Calium now watching with a sweat drop as smoke poured from the inside out. "I think the 'bake off' took a left turn. Kinda hard to nap with smoke in your lungs."

No reply from guild master, Makarov simply shying away from the ordeal as well, Roxanne simply shrugged before stepping forward to lean against the outside banister right in front of Makarov, blocking his view. Or, at least, giving him a new one. "It's a good thing I'm awake though." She added before pointing towards the hostile environment. "Looks like I was about to miss the crash and burn of this training camp."

"You're right on time for that." Calium said, nervously laughing. Makarov was too entranced by the curvy figure in front of him, simply letting out alcohol induced laughter before taking another gulp. Calium was still laughing himself until Jaxon began up the steps to the main door, frustrated.

"Jaxon? What's wrong?"

"You know what's wrong, master! You've been watching the entire time! I can't get anything done! Especially with Iron Head over there, demanding different things all the time! I'm done with him and today! Luke can have Gajeel. I'll end up frying him!"

Calium turned his attention back to Luke and Gajeel, noticing that just like the others, it wasn't going exactly well. Roxanne turned her head back to Jaxon, never moving the rest of her even after catching the reason why Makarov was laughing in an inebriated fashion. Eyebrows simply raised at the old man, she spoke to Jaxon. "Why didn't you? It's just Gajeel, and their old man is too drunk off his rocker to do anything. The sun's out anyways, can you do something about it? It's so bright I wanna fight it."

"Can you put on some longer shorts at least? That way Makarov doesn't have to drool alcohol from his mouth?" Jaxon fired back. Roxanne raised her brows again, feigning a surprised look. "Well then, you must really be upset, huh?"

"Erraticism." Calium simply noted before taking another sip. Jaxon then slowly began to clench his fists, Calium watching out the peripheral of his right eye, left one closed as he continued to sip his drink.

"Sorry, normally I wouldn't mind, but everything's pissing me off, thanks to Gajeel. I just wanna...he's ruining my chance to get stronger and.."

As Jaxon tried to form complete sentences, his fists became tighter, and just above White Eclipse, dark clouds began to form, covering the entire mountain range. Calium looked up, watching calmly. "Looks like you're getting stronger to me." He recited.

"He...they're wasting my time! Our time! We can't get better like this! I can't!"

Upon his last exclamation, a large, blue lightning bolt appeared from the giant cloud and directly into the middle of the front yard, just missing the others. He managed to temporarily cease the bickering going on between each other, only to have it somewhat directed towards him for nearly frying everyone. Only Gajeel spoke, which obviously wasn't the best case scenario.

"Oi, Thunder Cloud! Ya gonna hurt one of your guild mates with that shitty lightning! Be careful!"

"That's it!" Jaxon yelled, but before he could take a step forward, Calium stopped him, keeping a stern visage forward. "Don't stop me now, Master! I'm gonna ruin him!"

"It's not that." Calium replied quickly. "Somethings coming. Someone, and their magic power is unbelievable."

"Huh..." Jaxon cocked a brow, looking around. "You sure? Is it Sidney?"

"I wish." Roxy added, eyes directed towards the sky. "But I don't think Sidney can fly, nor would he travel by air."

Even the once inebriated Makarov was sobered up, staring past Jaxon's cloud as he too waited for whatever it was to show.

"Is it just passing by, or are we gonna have a problem?" Roxy wondered aloud, waiting for her answer with the other three; the other mages unaware of what was going on...

Just above the famous guild, White Eclipse, the flying ship hovered. The guild's location, just before the Bosco border, signified any travelers to entering Fiore. She sat there, Mii sleeping in her seat, drooling just out the side of her mouth before a random voice called for her over an intercom. "Mii. Miss Mii. We've arrived in Fiore."

"H-Huh..?" She stirred awake, wiping her mouth before growing embarrassed from her drooling. "We're in Fiore? Did we just get in, or what?"

"Yes ma'am." The intercom voice replied. Mii then nodded, smiling as she raised her arms to the air to stretch. "Alright, that Magnolia city is probably only an hour away then, right?"

The intercom then spoke once again. "Magnolia is approximately forty three minutes away."

"Exciting! Fairy Tail here we come!" Mii shouted once more before turning to n unconscious Aki. His head was tilted back, drool hanging out of his mouth as he snored profusely. Mii then began to shake Aki, trying to wake him. "Aki! Earthland to Aki! Are you there! We're in Fiore! Aki! AKI!"

|| A large, never ending white space. Aki Makoto stood there in the midst of the blank space with another figure. A small child, female with brown hair and blue eyes. She wore a gown. Not just any gown however, she was draped in a white hospital gown. Still, she looked up towards the taller, older male with a smile, Aki returning it with a smile of his own as he placed a hand on top of her head.

The girl then began frowning, crossing her arms over her chest. "Brother, why can't we ever go anywhere? Why are we always in the Dream Zone!?"

Aki laughed, removing his hand from her head as he bent down to her level. "It drains me, Claire, you know that. If I did that ever time we spoke, I'd have to recharge my strength, and you don't like when I do that to people, so I don't do that anymore."

She continued pouting, slowly giving in to his words as her eyes turned back to his. "Okay, I'm glad I still get to see you, though. Even if it's just here."

"Here is just as real as out there, Claire. Don't forget that." He added. "The Dream Zone is the blank canvas where everything you imagine, everything you dream is created. Your mind can create whatever it wants. The only thing is, you can't control your mind as well when it's unconscious."

"But you can!" She shouted with glee. "That's why we're talking now!"

Sentimental smile appearing upon his features, he nodded once. "Right. Because I'm the—"||

"AKI MAKOTO!" Mii screamed as loud as she could in his ears, snapping him awake. But the second his eyes opened, he didn't turn to Mii, but instead, his left hand lunged for and gripped around the female's throat. She was completely caught by surprise, and as Aki turned turned his pupils to their peripherals, it was like looking into a monster's hostile eyes for her.

"I was doing something important." He responded coldly, squeezing tighter by the second. "We better be here, or I won't let go."

Mii nodded her head frantically. The best she could with a large hand vice gripping around her throat. With that, Aki let go, unbuckling his seatbelt as well. "Good, I could feel that medicine wearing off."

Catching her breath, Mii turned pained, yet angered eyes back towards Aki as he opened the door to the ship.

"How dare you. I should kill you! And close the door, we're not in Magnolia yet!"

Aki then turned towards her one last time. "I know you have the ability to kill me, Mii, but you won't, because old Ashnard needs me alive. And you can go to Magnolia..."

Turning his head back to the blackened sky, he wicked grin appeared on his features. "I'll have fun with the bunch I whiffed out just below us."

"Huh!? Aki wait!"

It was too late, Aki had jumped. No parachute, the Pergrande representative plunged from thousands of feet in the air, now diving towards the snowy ground that was White Eclipse.

"Do you wish to join him, Miss Mii?" The intercom voice asked.

"No. Just keep heading towards our destination."

Still free falling, Aki's grin turned to a stoic expression. "Sorry, Claire. I hope you're okay. I didn't mean to leave you so abruptly. Breathe deeply."

[Back at Povert City, Pergrande Kingdom]

She snapped awake in her hospital bed, sweating profusely and panting uncontrollably. Short breaths causing her lacrima powered monitor to go off, warning the doctors, a few of them running towards her room as one random called out, "Doctor Makoto, it's Claire!"

"Claire!" She repeated in fear, dropping her clipboard and dashing around everyone as she out sped the others into Claire's room. Barging the door open, she slid by her daughter's side, placing her forehead against Claire's. Her brown hair mixing with her daughter's, she continued to breathe at a normal pace, trying to get Claire to do the same.

"You can do it. Calm down, Claire. Was it Aki?"

Claire shook her head yes as she tried to regain her normal breathing pace.

"He left abruptly again? That idiot. He's going to kill you! No more...I'll deal with him later. Just look at me. Look at me and keep breathing, okay!?"

As Aki descended past the middle of Jaxon's giant cloud, he shook off the feeling he had, grinning once more as he finally saw the guild, along with a bunch of tiny dots that slowly came into view as people. At the same time, from the ground, Roxy pointed to the sky. "There it is!" She yelled, capturing everyone else's attention as they now turned their visage towards the incoming male. Natsu placed a hand over his eyes, watching carefully as he squinted. "Oi! That's a person!"

"Is he committing suicide?!" Lucy asked with haste.

"...Awesome." Takeru simply added, with one Heather shouting back. "That's not awesome!"

"He's not killing himself." Reve stated calmly. A few turned to his way as Reve continued to watch, eyes turning from blue to green to activate his ocular magic that enhanced his vision and accuracy, Precision Eyes. "He's grinning. He's here for us, or at least, for something that involves us. I'm guessing a fight?"

"But he won't even survive that fall, will he?" Lucy asked again. "Unless he has some sort of flight or wind magic, right?"

"Why don't we shut up and watch?" Reve replied in a sassy fashion. All questions were soon answered, as a loud crash, along with a flurry of snow rising from the landing occurred. Once the snow fell, the male was seen. Aki Makoto now stood in front of White Eclipse and Fairy Tail, grinning from ear to ear as he now dominated everyone's attention. "Looks like my nose didn't lie to me. You guys must be, Fairy Tail."

"No, we're White Eclipse." Takeru added as if he wasn't surrounded by Fairy Tail mages. Natsu then gave Tak a push. "We're right here! We're Fairy Tail mages!" Before he could step up, Takeru grabbed Natsu and slammed him into the snow; the two now wrestling in the snow. "He said Fairy Tail!"

"I don't care! He meant White Eclipse!"

Aki watched the two with a dumbfounded expression. "O..Oi!" He stammered before pointing their direction. "I'm the one that's about to be fighting here! Break it up!"

"So I was right." Reve stated, stepping forward. "You're here for a fight. Let me guess, you're not from Fiore, are you?"

"Heh..Aki Makoto, Pergrande Kingdom. I've been sent here to give you a taste of what you're up against."

"Hey, handsome guy with the black hair, disrupting my nakama' straining!"

Aki's eyes turned towards the voice that called for him. "Aki, is it?" Roxy asked as she began rolling her right shoulder, left hand pressed upon it. "These wimps have been training all week. They're too tired and haven't recovered, so you're not gonna get what you deserve from them. Me however.. I'm fresh out the bed and itching for a decent fight. You're radiating magic power, so I think you'll be a good warm up!"

The grin on Aki's face became dangerously wide. "Oh? I like the sound of that. If you're the freshest one here, I won't mind tearing you apart."

Roxy would then hug her own arms, feigning a sensual visage as she rubbed against her own skin. "When you say things like that, it makes a girl curious, ya know?"

"Who's that?" Levy asked, standing next to Gajeel and Luke. Luke would then respond. "That's Roxanne Eriks. Roxy for short. A new member of ours. She's...different."

"You blowhards got someone new every month." Gajeel added. "Next thing you know, you'll have someone else's ace in this damn guild!"

"Well..." Luke grinned as he turned to the horizon, sensing yet another incoming figure. "He's no ace, but it looks like he picked the right time to appear."

"Huh!? What are you talking ab—" Gajeel's speech was cut off by the influx of magic power heading his way. Natsu quickly caught on to it as well, jaw dropped and speechless as the green eyed, black haired male slowly became visible to the others. Makarov too held widened eyes before turning to Calium. "You...you recruited him!?" Makarov asked as the male in question dropped his bag in the snow. A large, innocent smile then appeared on his features as Calium too grinned at Fairy Tail's shock.

"We couldn't let him go off on his own. He's found a great home here, and I'm sorry that he left before the big announcement, but Makarov, Fairy Tail, I'm sure you all remember...

Leon Shi!"

Leon waved childishly before turning to Natsu Dragneel with a joyous expression. "Natsu! You're here! Let's fight! I'm ready for that rematch now!"

Speechlessness turned to grinning, Natsu punching his own bare hand with his other fist. "Aye! But first, it seems this guy wants to have a go with your other guild mate."

Leon's eyes turned to Aki, who was simply staring back with his own smirk.

"Oh no!" Roxy yelled. "This one is mine, Leon! Put those eyes away!"

Leon was glaring towards Aki, but those eyes quickly softened as he whined to the girl. "Aw, come on, Roxy! He's strong, I can tell!"

"I know!" She replied. "That's why I'm gonna embarrass him! Not you!"

"Embarrass me?" Aki tilted his head, confused by Roxanne's words before he made his own suggestion. "I'd be happy to take you both on at the same time if you want."

"Oh please Roxy!?" Leon begged, clasping his hands together with puppy like eyes.

Roxanne sighed, crossing her arms once more as Leon walked over to stand beside him. Suddenly, a serious demeanor and vibe swallowed the area. "I guess there's no choice." She murmured.

"You feel it too, huh Roxy?" Leon whispered back to where only the female could hear.

"Yeah." She responded. "I never thought I'd meet anyone this strong besides Calium and Sidney, but this is ridiculous. And I'm sure he's not even the strongest on his team."

"Team?" Leon asked, turning to Roxanne in confusion.

"I'll explain later. Just get ready."

Aki pushed his head to the right, the bones in his neck and shoulders popping as he loosened up. "Alright. Now that you're both done scoping me out..."

"He heard us?" Roxy asked.

"That means he's a..."

Aki merely grinned once more, keeping his head tilted with his arms slightly bent at his side. "If you're done scoping me out, lets mark your graves,

shall we?"


	4. Chapter 3: Diplomatic Immunity

Chapter 3: Diplomatic Immunity

The standoff between Aki, Roxanne, and Leon began as the rest of White Eclipse and Fairy Tail stood on the sidelines, watching. Natsu, brooding with his arms crossed, huffed loud enough for Lucy to look his way. She then gained the same expression for a different reason. "You wanted to fight him, even after training all day, huh Natsu?" She asked. He answered with a simple, childish manner, grunting like an animal which caused Lucy to sigh with disappointment. "It'll be the funniest thing to see White Eclipse lose a two on one." Gajeel started. Levy quickly followed with some realism however. "But, if he does win, and easily, the reality of what we're up against will be shown. That magic he's emitting by just standing there is amazing on its own."

"First off, I'm going to match his strength." Leon said, Roxy nodding in agreement. "Right. I'm not convinced either. That has to be his limit. There's no way he can go any higher than he is now. Let's do it."

Leon simply grinned ominously at Roxanne's statement about Aki's limit, to where he whispered to himself, "that's not his limit if he's truly a Dragon Slayer." Suddenly, Aki grinned himself soon after Leon's quieted words. This ignited the beginning as Leon began transforming himself, clenched fists as the ground beneath him began to erode immediately. Dragon Force was upon everyone, and the Acid Dragon Leon Shi was releasing some very powerful magic.

"Geez! What manly strength!" Elfman shouted, holding an arm up to shield himself from the suffocating aura that belonged to Leon. Natsu simply watched with widened eyes. "Oi...he's definitely a lot stronger since back then.." As they stood in amazement, a slight stint of laughter came from Reve, watching with his hands dig deep into the pockets of his black blazer. "Surprised already? That just shows just how far behind you truly are to him now, Salamander."

"Shut up!"

"Takeover." Roxanne made her presence known now; her entire body became blessed with a light purple hue as that same frame slightly shifted from its normal premise. "And that right there..." Reve began as the transformation took place. Her appearance shifted, now wearing white tattered clothes as her hair grew noticeably longer by just a few inches. "...Is the Spectral Takeover Mage, Roxanne Ericks."

"Both her and Leon..." Gray said, unable to remain still from the powerful magic auras before him. "Their magic strength is...is unbelievable! What monsters!"

Roxanne now grinned towards Aki. "It seems you're now outclassed, handsome. You can back down any time now, and we won't tell your country that you ran with your tail between your legs."

He began chuckling. Then, Aki crescendoed into full laughter before turning his bright yellow eyes back towards his two opponents. "I'm in the wrong place. You guys surely are the weakest link in all this."

"What did you say?" Roxy demanded, letting her temperament show. Aki then slowly slid into his own stance. "Let me show you exactly what you're up against. Just a little taste will do."

"He's bluffing." Roxy, along with nearly everyone else thought to herself. Just then however, eyes began to widen in disbelief as a dark purple, nearly black aura became visible. Shaking the ground to its core, that aura began to expand immensely, causing fear to settle in with nearly everyone in the area. Reve stared in awe, unable to look away as Aki dominated the entire area with a simple rise in strength. "Oi...I haven't felt anything this strong since..."

"Since Sidney or Gildarts..." Kuro finished, also shocked out of his mind.

"Unbelievable." Erza murmured as she stood next to Wendy who too couldn't fathom what was in front of her. She stared as if she was looking death in the eyes herself. As his power grew, he began smiling from ear to ear, showing his dragon like fangs as he then shouted to everyone. "My name is Aki Makoto. I'm the Nightmare Dragon Slayer. The reason Pergrande will win this tournament! Now, who still wants to try me!?"

At the end of his exclamation, his aura only expanded and grew even more, the expressions on everyone's faces all but positive as they waited for Roxanne and Leon to do something...anything! Leon bared his teeth, smiling? He was definitely smiling in excitement, but Roxanne was the exact opposite at this overwhelming strength. "He can kill us, no problem." Leon said. Roxy merely nodded, yet even though they both agreed to the statement, they both had two different outlooks on it. That's why Leon kept the second part to his thoughts as he shouted in his mind. "Exciting! I have to fight him!"

Leon's front foot pressed into the ground, and as a result, Aki showed signs of ready from just that subtle movement. But just before Leon could take off towards him..

"What now!?" Jaxon yelled as everyone turned to the sky. Aki quickly powered down as he too looked up to see what was happening. A small rumble occurred in the process as Leon and Roxy also reverted back to their normal forms to take a gander at what was transpiring. Soon, it was now Aki with surprise on his face as a large ship appeared just barely over the tallest mountain peak, holding a sign very familiar to Aki. "Huh? He didn't say anything about this...what's this!?" He shouted. "Didn't you come on a ship too?" Lucy asked him, catching his attention. "Do you know anything about this?"

Aki gave off a tch. "Didn't I just express concern two seconds ago, girl? And yeah, I came on a ship. Just like this one actually, except a lot smaller. This ship belongs to... Ashnard."

"Who?" Gajeel asked, and everyone wandered, except for Makarov and Calium — the Fairy Tail Master surprised as the White Eclipse one held a small smile. "I haven't seen him since he was a young boy. He became emperor then, huh? I could have sworn one of his brothers would do it, but it looks like he surpassed them."

"What's he doing here?" Aki asked himself as he watched the ship fly overhead. "It looks like it's headed towards the capital, Crocus." Reve pointed out. And just as he did, more rumbling occurred. "What is with today!?" He yelled. Turning their attention towards the guild, everyone moved out the way as a multitude of carriages zoomed past them. "More of Pergrande?" Natsu asked. "No..." Aki answered, noticing the country's insignia upon the lead carriage as it zipped by. "Bosco."

"The country of Bosco is here too!?" Waiston shouted as the last carriage went by. "What's happening? Is there some kind of meeting going on?"

"It has to be. That must mean every country is on the way, and I'm going to check it out." Reve said, walking back to the guild. "Hey!" Lucy shouted. "We obviously weren't invited. Is that really a good idea?"

Reve completely ignored her, and as a result, Natsu followed. "I'm coming too!"

"Natsu!" Lucy shouted, but Erza placed a hand on her shoulder. "You might as well follow. I'm also curious to see what it is." And she did after sighing in defeat. Leon simply blinked. "I'm not really interested, so Aki, let's finish...Aki?" As Leon turned to face him, Aki Makoto was gone from sight. "How? I didn't sense him leave...Aw man it just makes me wanna fight him more! I have to enter this tournament now!"

The thriving city of Crocus. The streets were being cleared as carriages galore entered one by one, heading straight for the royal building itself. Perched on a balcony watching the arrivals, was Hisui, the queen of Fiore, appointed after her father's retirement. She took in a deep sigh, trying to calm all nerves for such a meeting. "Everything okay, your highness?"

She turned to his voice, giving a nervous smile right after. "Arcadios. Yes, everything is fine. Just a bit nervous is all." Arcadios nodded. "It's expected. This is your first diplomatic meeting with every single country after all. To think such an event would have the potential to take place. Are you sure you want Fiore to compete?"

Hisui hesitated, then shook her head. "No, I'm not sure at all, and I've yet to make up my mind. That's why I called this meeting here, to hear the voices of Bosco, Pergrande, Sin and the others, and if the tone isn't the least bit enjoyable...then Fiore will not be competing in this tournament!"

Arcadios then gave her a small smile, adding in a witty quip. "So that's why you didn't invite any of our strongest mages to be your representative, huh your highness?" Hisui then slid down against the railing in comedic fashion, shaking with blue lines over her head. "You're well aware that I can't say no to Fairy Tail or White Eclipse or even Sabertooth after how many times they saved us, Arcadios. It's best they don't know about this meeting." A stint of laughter was released from the knight, and Aradios then began walking off, calling to Hisui in the process. "We should get going. It seems like everyone is here." He was right, and she took in one more deep breath before walking out the room behind him. An important meeting was about to begin.

A ways away from the arrival of royalty from foreign lands, screeching tires were heard, and a normal carriage sidewinded into a stop. Stepping out, was Reve Volver, a nauseous Takeru Tenebrae and Natsu Dragneel, and Erza Scarlet. Both S classes holding up their respective Dragon Slayers like luggage Reve began the walk towards the castle, more cautious than usual. Once they reached the front entrance, two guards stepped forward. "Reve Volver And Erza Scarlet. Did the queen actually call on representatives last second?" One of the guards asked. Not too bright. "Representatives?" Natsu questioned, only to be hit on the head by Erza's fist. Erza then smiled towards the two guards as Reve answered. "Very last second, but we're here. If you don't mind gentlemen." Everyone nodded as the guards moved to the side, allowing them to enter as the made a bee line to where the meeting was being held. In the banquet hall of course.

Already seated, greetings were exchanged in their own flavors. People of different shapes and sizes, all seated at an enormous rounded table with Hisui positioned at the head of the table. No one but those invited were inside, but the numbers were still very decent. The last to enter as they waited, the doors pushing open, was Ashnard himself, majestically owning the room as he made his way to his seat, directly across from Hisui herself. As he became seated, so did the two males with him on each side. On his right, was a tall individual. He had blond hair, handsome features as wore some sort of armor that represented his country. To Ashnard's left, was another male. This one wore a small helmet that protruded horns from each side. He also dawned a cape like accessory, nearly making him a joke if he was emitting so much magic strength. "Greetings everyone, and thank you for coming." Ashnard stated as if he was the host of this get together. It even caused Hisui to sweat drop, noting that Ashnard was exactly how she was told he was. "I'm glad you all had a safe trip. First, I will introduce my representatives for today's topic. To my right, is Xillia, or X for short. To my left, is Rubicante. Both of these men are elite guards of mine, top of their class, and will be representing Pergrande in the upcoming tournament."

"If there is one." Someone then spoke up. All eyes turned to the woman slicing a knife through a steak before her, eyes closed. Dressed like a General in her country's colors, but she was undoubtedly a ruler just by the demand she carried with such simple words. "Here you are again, first waltzing in here like you own this place, and then taking over the queen of Fiore's invitational by speaking out of turn. Your vanity and ego have ceased to amaze me a long time ago. It's not just an annoyance to be around."

"Hmph." Ashnard grinned, placing his head upon his own tangled fingers. "Edel Solance of the country Sin, everyone."

"I can introduce myself." She said, placing a piece of steak in her mouth. It was when she finished that the black haired red eyed female introduced the two she brought with her. "To my right..." She began pointing a turnt over hand towards the male with a shaggy, blush gradient hair and yellow eyes. "...is Jasper Onyx. He and the one to the left of me..." She did the same to the other male who had sheet white hair and green eyes. "...is Alphonse Suzuko. My representatives for this oh so joyous event."

"Isn't Sin a dictatorship?" Someone rose asked, causing Edel to turn to them lazily. Her lips then curled to a smile, but it was Alphonse that spoke. "Very much so, but we're no slaves, nor are we in need for freedom. Our ruler Edel Solance has done nothing besides teach us the correct way of living, just like those before her. Which is why this tournament will be a breeze for us."

Those green eyes of Alphonse turned to those who asked, a smirking, vibrantly blue haired woman who dawned a purple shade of lips that could be confused as lipstick yet it suited her so well. "Oh, is it my turn? Sorry, I only brought one representative with me instead of the two or more like the rest of you, but protection doesn't suit me well." She winked. "My name is simply, Ice. I reign over what you all know as the barren lands of Iceberg."

"My, what a discovery." Ashnard began. "So there is civilization in that frozen country."

"A thriving one." She added with a coo. Just as Edel, Ice introduced her representative with an overturned hand, nonchalantly — pointing towards the light blue eyed male with shaggy black hair. "This is Veiss Solstace. My representative." The male stood up to bow, only to be seated once more. "So should I point to the next person or?"

"No need." He said, making his presence known by standing. "Artorius Larouxe, king of Bellum." Said the royal with short grayish blonde hair. Cladded in a royal outfit of light red and silver, he smiled towards his peers. To my side here, is Rika. She's representing Bellum alone, just like yours, Ice." Rika, the female beside Artorius stood completely stoic. Light purple hair with nearly clear white eyes, she was almost like the epitome of Lightning the way she appeared.

"Such boldness to only appear with one." Ashnard added in a sly, backhanded tone. Artorius then turned to him with a raised brow, folding arms over each other. "Oh, you say that as if war would break out at this instant, Ashnard."

"Let's keep that word off the table, for it's literally what everyone here is fearing would happen. This meeting is to make sure of that never coming to fruition." Hisui said, finally speaking among her peers. The word "war" lit a spark under her, just enough to act upon quelling even the thought of it. "I agree." Another woman spoke. She was tan skinned, as if perfectly brazed by the sunlight. Long, wild yet beautifully kept dark red hair dropped down to her shoulder blades even though some of it was held up at the crown of her own head. On the left arm a sleeve of tattoos ran all the way down and on her right shoulder, an abnormally sized eagle perched upon bare skin for she only wore a red tank top and some baggy pants as an attire. "My name is Neferure Itori, and I'm the queen of Desierto. Next to me is Darius, my attendant and representative of Desierto." Darius, short blond hair, his features hidden by the neck of his attire, only revealing his sandy brown eyes. He didn't move, not without permission, and it surely wasn't given by Itori.

"There are surely a lot more women than I expected." Yet another female spoke, smiling comfortably at the thought. "That makes me happy to see." All eyes on her now, the dark purple haired, fair featured female waved once attention was grabbed. Illuminating purple hues added another smile as she spoke. "Vena, queen of Seven. Next to me is my husband, Jiro."

"A married queen who still rules over the king? Now that is a revolution." Ice chimed, turning her eyes towards the male in question. His long black hair dropped well past his shoulders as teal eyes stayed glued to Ice's own. She grabbed her wine glass, chilling the entire glass with a single touch, the glass now emitting a chilling fog as she sipped from it. "It seems like its almost even when it comes to men and women and here."

Hisui nodded nervously in agreement. "That is true. Which wants me to go ahead and move to the next one." She said, turning to the giant chair next to her. The chair beside her was the same exact chair she was carried in on. She was the tallest being here, the tallest, the biggest, yet still feminine. "Gracious, Hisui. The women should have went first anyways, being the more dominant gender." She said, a bit of agitation on her features. "To be surrounded by men just makes everything uneasy, so it's nice to see just as many female rulers here as well. It lets me know that this will be a competent tournament."

"Are you going to praise us and insult the men all day, or will you introduce yourself?" Edel asked, biting into her food once more. "Silence, one surrounded by men." She retaliated. Edel had no use to return fire, so she continued eating as the female stood from her seat, her height well over eight feet tall.

"My name, is Altina, ruler of the Amazonian country, Caelum. Behind me..." She pointed to the Amazon, nearly equal in height with brown hair tied back. She had emerald green eyes with an actual emerald on her forehead. "...This is Zylea, my trusted elite."

"A team of Amazons. How amazing will this all be." Ashnard said, chuckling to himself. Altina spoke again as she sat back down. "I wish all the women good luck in this grand gesture. As for you inferior males, may the goddesses have mercy on your souls, for we won't have them on your bodies."

"Um...thank you, Altina." Hisui added as she sat down.

Within the next, It went from biggest to smallest. The last female ruler cleared her throat to grab attention, standing up in her chair to reach a maximum height so she wouldn't be overlooked. She had light pink hair tied in two ear like bows, and big blue eyes to accentuate. She bowed once as three other men stood up next to her. "I am Rāha Augusta, and these are my three representatives for the country of Minstrel; Ace of Royal Viper Rob, his father Logan, and his brother Raku, the Martel Brothers."

"Royal Viper." Hisui whispered with a shocked expression. Only Arcadios heard her, and that name caused even him to hold a shocked expression. "Minstrel is known for a completely peaceful country, yet they hold one of the most famous and powerful guilds in Earthland..Royal Viper."

"Nice to meet some of the competition." Raku said, speaking first with a cheery smile and wave. He had short, starched black hair with crimson eyes. Logan, the oldest male with long, unruly hair simply gave a grin as the three stood together with a well earned reputation, as he could tell by the stares and silence. Rob, the one with a short straight cut of black hair and brown eyes, bowed. "It'll be a pleasure. Please bring your best."

"Before we continue." Ashnard said as he revealed a small envelope from his pocket. Opening it, he slid the letter across the table to Hisui. She caught it, looking at the writing as he spoke aloud. "We have four countries unwilling to participate. Midi, Enca, Stella and Joya. That means if everyone here participates, we'll have exactly one hundred competitors representing this grand tournament."

"Then let my introduction be your ninety." An older male said, standing with dusty blonde hair and a large pointed goatee of the same color. "My name is Ceros, and today, I have come empty handed since we have yet to begin recruiting for his tournament, but a year is plenty of time to ready my champions." He belched out in laughter. Ashnard then nodded with that same slick smile. "Well then, that's nine teams." He said, turning visage back to Hisui. All this time however, a figure was perched up high behind one of the pillars in the room. Aki, peering from behind out of sight, watched the entire meeting ensue. "So this is everyone, huh? Even the Martels are apart of this. I know I'm on a mission, but this is just enticing. I want to beat them all. It's safe to say with Xillia and devil boy on our team, that even if I lose, we'll still have the best chance of winning. Then there's Mii too..."

All eyes were on Hisui now as Ashnard spoke once more. "I see that you didn't bring any representatives with you. Are you backing out, queen of Fiore?"

Hisui lowered her head. All this overwhelming strength in one room. The last thing she wanted to do was hurt the pride of her strongest mages by having them lose to these monsters. So, she made up her mind. "I'm sorry...but—"

"Sorry we're late." He announced, pushing the doors open and cutting Hisui off. Reve Volver out in front with Erza, Takeru and Natsu right behind him. "Hm?" Ashnard raised a brow with the others as Hisui looked on with shock as well as Arcadios. "Natsu! Erza! Reve And Takeru! What..."

"Traffic was insane." Reve continued as the four of them walked past the others. As he did, he kept his patented grin as he walked past his potential competition, starting with Pergrande's Xillia and Rubicante, followed by all three members of the Martel family of Minstrel, and even Jiro of Seven as he reached the end of the banquet table. All four of them now stood next to Arcadios, next to Hisui as Reve placed a hand on the back of her chair. That's when Natsu shouted. "So these are some of the tough guys we'll be facing, huh? Now I'm all fired up!" Even Erza could only grin as she folded her arms under her chest. "I must say it's an honor to meet you all, and it'll be an even bigger pleasure to compete against the likes of such."

Takeru then showed a toothy grin of his own as he turned to Raku Martel, just to pick out a random from the bunch. "Of course, victory is assured for us. But good luck and all that."

"Oh?" Raku commented, returning the look of confidence. This caused Martel and Logan to share the exact same look over towards Fiore's spokesmen. "What a bunch, waltzing in here late and proclaiming victory in the most obnoxious way possible." Rob stated. "I'm not much of a fan either." Veiss of Iceberg stated, but quickly hushed by the wave of Ice's hand. She then turned to the female of the group, Erza with a small smile. It caused Erza herself a cautious brow raise as they locked eyes. "So Hisui. Are you going to deprive us of such characters, or will Fiore be participating after all? It sounded as if you were about to withdraw."

The jade haired queen of Fiore looked around, noting all eyes were on her once again. She looked up to Reve and the others, then to Natsu for one last reassurance before sighing with a smile towards Ashnard. "It looks like Fiore is in. May we all remember that this is just for the spirit of competition, and that everyone will remain safe during when the time comes."

"ALRIGHT!" Natsu shouted, flames sprouting from his hands. "I'm ready right now I'm so excited! Who wants to try me out first!?"

"Sit down!" Erza exclaimed, and he did just that, sitting right where he once stood. "Hai!"

The entire charade caused Altina to smile proudly. "Well trained. The product of a strong women." The Amazon spoke, laughing aloud. Edel then added in, "You have the makings of a powerful ruler, red head. Look into conquering somewhere. Or just join me."

Erza laughed nervously. "I'll have to pass, but thank you for the gracious offer. Let's just all enjoy the amazing food since all formalities are done with."

"I couldn't agree more." Ashnard added, mostly just to be heard last. But everyone followed suit with banter and food until the time spent finally ended.

As everyone left the palace with their final goodbyes, Aki watched as Ashnard's ship took off into the sky. He spat, looking on in disgust. "Screw what he wants me to do. Fiore is too weak to be scouting, so Mii can have it. I'm going back home."

As he stood, looking on.. "Oi!" A familiar voice called out to him. He turned to find Natsu Dragneel standing alone before him. Aki cocked a brow, facing him completely with a bit of a scowl. Natsu was the exact opposite however, smiling towards the fellow Slayer.

"I guess there were no other Dragon Slayers I there, because me and Tak were the only ones that noticed you up there."

Aki gave a look, then turned back to the open sky. "And? Is that what you wanted to brag about? I already know you're a Dragon Slayer, and you now know I'm one too."

"Actually, I came for another reason." Aki turned again, for now only halfway as he kept Natsu in his peripherals. What he asked for however, kind of placed him in shock.

"Aki. Take me to Pergrande with you, so I can train to best you!"


End file.
